


O último clube audiovisual

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Harry acabou de se mudar para sua terra natal, depois de passar anos viajando com os pais e pulando de país em país. Perdido em seu próprio lar e excluído dos outros alunos, Harry acaba encontrando um porto seguro em Draco e em um antigo clube audiovisual da escola, desativado há anos, mas com uma nova chama prestes a inflamar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005
Kudos: 3





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história contada em três capítulos  
> +18 | drarry | yaoi | lemon

Eu já não sabia quantas vezes havia contado os pingos de chuva que escorriam pela janela do carro de meu pai. Jogado no banco do passageiro, virado contra a porta, tentava me fingir de adormecido, mesmo sabendo que meu pai olhava por cima do meu ombro a cada segundo. Eu não queria conversar, não queria papo com ele ou com minha mãe. Se não fossem por eles, eu ainda estaria em um cidade ensolarada e não em uma que parecia desaparecer a cada dia de chuva, o que acontecia todos os dias.

— Vamos sair para jantar hoje à noite — meu pai disse. — Sua mãe e eu. Então esperemos que você seja responsável e não convide ninguém para dentro de casa e nem resolva dar uma festa, tudo bem?

Quem eu iria convidar? As garotas me odiavam, os garotos me odiavam, os líderes de torcida e os garotos do clube de ciência, até mesmo o pessoal do grupo estudantil que deveria servir de alguma coisa. 

— Não se preocupem — eu resmunguei, me ajeitando no banco ao ver a escola do outro lado da rua. — Eu vou me ficar me masturbando no meu quarto ouvindo Elton John.

— Harry! — meu pai disse, tentando parecer sério, mas sabendo que ele estava segurando uma risada. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e abriu um sorriso. — Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Logo, logo você vai fazer amigos e esquecer que está bravo com seus pais.

— Logo, logo está levando dois meses — abri a porta do carro, colocando o guarda-chuva para fora e o abrindo. — Até mais tarde, pai.

— Não esqueça de pegar o ônibus, hoje.

— Tudo bem — eu resmunguei novamente, saindo do carro e batendo a porta atrás de mim. Corri o mais rápido possível para debaixo da entrada da escola, onde uma galera se amontoava, todos conversando ou tentando se jogar nas poças de água.

Em dias de chuva — repetindo mais uma vez, dias normais — a escola funcionava de forma diferente. Os intervalos nos pátios eram suspensos e éramos recomendados a ficar pelos corredores ou na cantina. E as aulas de educação física, que geralmente aconteciam do lado de fora, eram concentradas em jogos e atividades para se fazer na área coberta.

Agora imagina você, um garoto novato, sem amigos, gay, indo para um vestiário lotado de garotos adolescentes, trocando de roupa e fazendo piadinhas horríveis. Se eu pelo menos tivesse alguém para me acompanhar, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas, sendo quem eu sou, o máximo que poderia acontecer era ser atingido por alguma toalha molhada. Quando cheguei no vestiário, joguei minha mochila e meu casaco para dentro de meu armário, puxando a bermuda e a camiseta regata que, mesmo em dias frios, era obrigação nas aulas do professor. Por sorte, meu armário ficava mais ao longe dos restantes e poderia me trocar rapidamente, sem que alguém fizesse alguma piadinha sobre meu corpo magricelo ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo que eles achassem estranho.

Peguei meu iPod e coloquei os fones de ouvido, pronto para fingir que não existia pelas próximas uma hora e meia. A quadra estava tomada pelos garotos de um lado e as garotas do outro, para o que seria uma partida de vôlei. Resmunguei, fingindo me alongar antes de entrar na quadra, puxando os braços para trás e dando pulinhos ridículos.

— Você está fazendo errado — um garoto alto e loiro me disse, parando ao meu lado. Ele estava vestido exatamente como eu, mas seu uniforme não ficava vagando e balançando como o meu. Pelo contrário, ele se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo definido e malhado. Ele tinha os olhos verdes e os lábios rosados e finos, que se abriram em um sorrisinho. — Você pode acabar se machucando assim.

Ele se moveu atrás de mim e repentinamente senti suas mãos em meu ombro. — Pronto, agora alongue os braços como você estava fazendo. Não adianta de muita coisa se alongar se está com a postura errada.

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, talvez um obrigado, mas minha garganta estava seca.

— Draco Malfoy — disse, descendo as mãos para debaixo de minhas axilas, quase na altura do meu peito. — Você está tenso, acho melhor se alongar um pouco mais antes de entrar.

Ele se afastou, parando ao meu lado novamente e começando a fazer seu próprio alongamento. — Você é mudo?

Sacudi a cabeça, soltando os braços. — Não, desculpa. Harry.

— É, eu sei. Sentamos juntos em biologia.

— Sentamos? — perguntei, surpreso.

— É, eu estava realmente com medo que você fosse mudo. Temos um trabalho para entregar juntos e não sabia como iríamos fazer.

— Temos um trabalho?

— É, você pode ser surdo ao invés de mudo — ele abriu um sorriso novamente e colocou sua mão em meu ombro, apertando levemente. — Vamos jogar?

Concordei, levemente desconcertado. Desde quando nós dividimos um lugar na aula de biologia? Eu nunca havia visto aquele garoto em toda minha vida e, agora, do nada, ele parecia me conhecer. Eu acho que lembraria de alguém tão bonito e tão fortinho sentar ao meu lado e ainda saber meu nome.

Quando me aproximei da quadra, o professor ergueu sua mão em minha direção.

— Time das garotas — ele disse, apitando.

— Mas… Eu sou um garoto.

— Time está cheio. Bancou o time das garotas — ele repetiu, dando as costas para mim. Olhei para todos, que agora me encaravam, e rapidamente senti as risadinhas e as piadas vindo, os olhares maldosos daqueles garotos. Encontrei os olhos de Draco e ele sorria para mim, mas não como os outros garotos. — E quem senta no banco está automaticamente de recuperação, então acho melhor você colocar a capa rosa.

Uma das garotas me jogou uma capa rosa, que era colocada por cima do uniforme para identificar os times. Suspirei, vestindo a capa e me posicionando no único lugar que ainda não havia sido tomado. O treinador se posicionou entre os dois times e soou o apito, dando início ao jogo. No começo, eu consegui manter o controle e o nervosismo, sabendo defender e não deixar o time aposto marcar ponto, mas, a medida que o jogo ia acontecendo, comecei a ouvir cada vez mais as risadinhas e a ver os dedos apontados para mim, algo que o professor parecia não perceber. Draco jogava como profissional, seu corpo se movia com graciosidade, ele dava saltos e arremessos que faziam seu corpo inteiro dançar no ar, sua barriga se revelando cada vez que sua camiseta subia para cima, logo desaparecendo ao colocar os pés no chão novamente. Seu rosto brilhava de suor, sua camiseta também, e sua bunda ficava redondinha naqueles shorts apertados.

Quando estava bem em frente a rede, um dos garotos abriu um sorriso e fez um sinal de boquete, cutucando sua bochecha com a própria língua e logo depois acenando para os fundos, em direção ao vestiário. Naquele momento, me distraí, com vontade de me jogar por cima do garoto, mas senti a bola batendo direto em meu rosto, me jogando direto ao chão. Tudo se apagou por alguns segundos e então senti alguém me erguendo.

— Você está bem? — Era Draco, que parecia preocupado. — É, vamos ter que te levar para a enfermaria, seu nariz está sangrando.

— Não é nada, eu posso continuar — disse, me segurando em seus braços e me colocando de pé. Eu não poderia deixar que eles me enchessem o saco por causa de um nariz sangrando, também.

— Não, você não pode — Draco disse, me fazendo colocar meu braço envolta de seu pescoço. — Vamos, minha mãe é a enfermeira, ela é legal.

— Sr. Malfoy, ele disse que está bem — o professor disse, se colocando em nossa frente. — Alguém traga um pedaço de pano para ele estancar o sangue e continuamos o jogo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Mas aconteceu — Draco disse.

— Uma batidinha — o professor resmungou. — Um pano, por favor.

— Alguém trás um absorvente para o novato — disse um dos garotos.

— Nossa, que engraçado — Draco disse, olhando para mim. — Você está bem mesmo? Talvez seja melhor descansar um pouco.

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas o professor mais uma vez nos interrompeu, agora afastando Draco de mim e segurando meus ombros. Ele perguntou se eu conseguia continuar ou se era fraco demais por conta de um sangue, então respirei fundo e disse que iria continuar. O que não aconteceu por muito tempo, já que menos de dois minutos depois eu voltei a cair no chão, tonto, e apagar de vez.

Acordei com Draco me olhando, sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, na enfermaria. A enfermeira, uma mulher alta e de cabelos negros, que lembrava muito a Draco, estava sentada em sua mesinha, perto da porta, e parecia conversar com alguém no telefone, sorrindo descaradamente.

— Finalmente, achei que iríamos perder o teste de física — Draco disse, se levantando. — Você está bem?

— Foi só uma tontura — eu disse.

— Que te apagou — ele abriu um sorriso. — Você vai ficar bem. Acha que consegue fazer o teste de física ou quer que alguém chame teus pais.

— Eles não vão vir.

— Mas…

— Eles estão ocupados demais — me sentei na cama, em busca de minhas coisas. Eu ainda estava vestido com a roupa de educação física, assim como Draco. Agora eu conseguia ver o quanto ele era alto e pálido, as pernas esguias e sem cor. Ele estava com um machucado no joelho, que destoava do resto da pele. — Fazemos física também?

— E política.

Concordei com a cabeça. — Eu nunca te notei.

— É, você estava ocupado demais desenhando — Draco olhou para sua mãe, que parecia nem ter percebido que eu estava acordado. — Vamos, eu te levo até os armários, temos que trocar de roupa ou vamos congelar até o final do dia.

Concordei e deixei que ele me ajudasse a descer da cama, que era ligeiramente alta. Naquele momento, eu já estava bem e a tontura havia desaparecido, mas ainda sim sentia um incômodo no nariz, que estava coberto por uma tala. Quando pegamos nossas mochilas, nossos dedos se tocaram rapidamente e eu senti os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem e o olhar de Draco se desviou para seus sapatos.

— O professor de física é um louco, né? — ele disse, me seguindo para fora da enfermaria. Sua mãe comentou algo como “tomar bastante água” e não bater o rosto novamente, então conseguimos sair sem qualquer problema. Os corredores estavam desertos, afinal aquela era a semana de testes e os professores gostavam de castigar bastante. — Sabe o que é, eu preciso correr para o refeitório agora e…

— Desculpa. Por te alugar — eu disse, tentando sorrir, mas parando ao sentir uma dor no nariz. — Você nem me conhece e está aqui me ajudando.

— Você que não me conhece — ele sorriu. — Deixa, vamos juntos para os vestiários. Afinal, você se mudou faz tempo aqui?

Me senti levemente desnorteado pela troca de assunto, mas resolvi seguir o fluxo. — Eu me mudei no Natal, na verdade, mas achamos melhor esperar para entrar na escola só depois do recesso.

— Claro — ele concordou, balançando a cabeça. — E vocês vem de?

— Coréia do Sul — respondi.

— Coréia? Nossa, mas você não…

— Não, não — eu ri, com desconforto. — Eu morava na Coréia do Sul antes de mudar pra cá, mas eu nasci em Londres.

— Agora faz sentido — ele empurrou uma das folhas da porta dupla do ginásio e nós entramos, o som de nossos sapatos ecoando por todo o lugar. As luzes estavam apagadas e quase não conseguimos ver nada em nossa frente, já que o tempo está horrível do lado de fora e nem uma luz sequer entrava pelas janelas. — Cuidado com as bolas.

Desviei de uma delas, que pareciam ter colocados de propósito ali.

Ligamos as luzes do vestiário e jogamos nossas mochilas no chão. Por mais estranho que parecesse, nossos armários eram um ao lado do outro, o que me fez repensar onde estava com a cabeça sempre que Draco estava perto de mim, já que nunca havia o visto. Puxei minhas roupas de inverno para o banco e Draco fez o mesmo, rapidamente se despedindo em minha frente. Tentei não olhar, mas meus olhos rapidamente caíram em seu abdômen que, surpreendentemente, não era tão definido quanto estava esperando, o que era melhor. Ele tinha uma pintinha logo abaixo do mamilo esquerdo e seu corpo era tão liso quanto seu rosto, sem sinal de um pelo sequer. Quando ele percebeu que eu o olhava, ele riu.

— Tudo bem, eu me viro para você se vestir — ele deus as costas para mim e puxou seu calção para baixo. Também me virei de costas, para que não tivesse uma ereção enquanto olhava para sua bunda, e me desfiz de minhas roupas, colocando-as no armário. Puxei as calças jeans pelas pernas, a camiseta e a jaqueta, além do cachecol.

Quando nos viramos, sorrimos um para o outro. Draco estava vestido com uma gola cinza envolta do pescoço e um sobretudo cinza, por cima de uma camiseta verde listrada com branco.

— Você se veste bem — eu disse rindo.

— É, uma coisa da qual me orgulho — ele se sentou, tirando as meias e colocando outras, antes de puxar seus tênis. Me sentei ao seu lado, tentando esquecer a visão de seu corpo, e fiz a mesma coisa, trocando as meias por outras limpas. — Qual o tamanho do seu pé?

Estranhei a pergunta, mas não disse nada. — 38.

— Ah, eu uso 40 — ele riu, encostando seu pé no meu. — É, eu queria ter um pé menor, mas Deus me deu essas pranchas enormes.

Eu ri e queria dizer que o pé dele não tinha nada de errado e que até parecia bonitinho, mas achei que seria estranho demais dizer algo assim, então apenas ri com ele. Afinal, ele que havia sido o estranho de encostar o pé dele no meu.

— Eu queria me mudar assim, ir para todos os lugares — Draco disse, quando finalmente terminou de calçar os sapatos. Já estávamos prontos, mas continuamos ali, sentados. — Eu nunca saí da Inglaterra.

— Acredite, não é legal — coloquei as mãos entre as pernas. — É divertido no começo, conhecer outras culturas, mas chega uma hora que você só quer um lugar para chamar de seu, um quarto com suas coisas ou um animal de estimação.

— Você não tem um animal de estimação?

— Não!

Nós rimos novamente.

— Você deveria adotar um coelho, combina com você — ele disse, olhando em meus olhos. Ficamos assim por alguns momentos, apenas nos encarando naquela luz fraca dos vestiários. Em algum momento, e eu não sei dizer qual, eu percebi que nossos pés ainda estavam unidos, agora por baixo de nossos sapatos, e de que as mãos dele encostavam na minha. Posso te dizer que eu não tinha intenção alguma de o beijar, mas ele se curvou em minha direção e ele próprio encostou nossos lábios. Eu não consegui fazer nada além de retribuir, abrindo meus lábios e sentindo sua língua encostar na minha.

Quando estava prestes a me curvar mais e, quem sabe, tocar em seu ombro, ele se afastou, levantando-se rapidamente e virando-se de costas para mim. — Nossa, já está tarde. Devemos ir para a nossa aula de física ou vamos perder o teste.

— Mas…

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas seguindo o caminho em direção a saída. Fechei meu armário e segui para a saída, apressado, a mochila batendo em minhas costas. Entramos na sala a tempo do professor não reclamar e nos sentamos bem afastados um do outro, já que a maioria das vezes já estavam tomadas. Durante toda a prova, eu fiquei lembrando do toque de seus lábios nos meus e de como sua pele era fria e macia, me desconcentrando da prova e quase tomando erros ridículos.

A medida que as pessoas terminavam a prova, elas eram liberadas. Quando Draco se levantou, entregando sua prova, segurei um desejo e um anseio para que ele me esperasse do lado de fora da sala, para que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando deixei a sala, o corredor estava vazio, com exceção de sua gola, jogada por cima de um dos bancos. A peguei, resistindo a ideia de cheirá-la, e a enfiei em minha mochila. Quando cheguei em casa, eu a segurei em minhas mãos e senti seu perfume, antes de guardá-la novamente, com uma desculpa para conversar com ele no dia seguinte.

Mas Draco não apareceu no dia seguinte. Eu passei a noite ansioso por nossa aula de biologia, para que eu pudesse vê-lo novamente, dizer que havia encontrado sua gola e que eu poderia devolver, contando que conversássemos sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas aquelas foram as duas horas mais chatas da minha vida, levantando a cabeça sempre que alguém abria a porta e se mostrava não ser Draco. Na chamada, um de seus amigos levantou a mão e disse algo para a professora quando seu nome foi chamado, mas eu não consegui entender.

No intervalo, os garotos mais uma vez me endereçaram piadinhas sobre menstruação e eu entrei no banheiro, controlando minha raiva. Entrei numa cabine e me sentei no vaso sanitário, puxando meu celular e procurando por uma das garotas mais populares da turma no Instagram. Na seção seguindo, encontrei o perfil de Draco, que mostrava uma foto sua sem camiseta, apenas de bermuda, no que parecia uma praia. O perfil era privado, então não consegui ver nenhuma das únicas três fotos que ele tinha publicado. Por alguns segundos fiquei em dúvida se deveria ou não solicitar e então apertei o botão, guardando o celular e deixando a cabine.

Estava prestes a sair do banho quando um garoto, que levava as mãos, me chamou com um “ei”. Me virei para ele e lembrei de já tê-lo visto na aula de filosofia. Ele era alto e tinha os cabelos dourados e longos, algumas mechas azuis e um piercing na sobrancelha.

— Você é o Harry, certo? O garoto que caiu ontem no ginásio.

— Sim… — respondi desconfiado, aquilo poderia ser uma brincadeira dos garotos.

— Draco me pediu para te entregar isso, ele precisa conversar contigo — ele me entregou um papel com o número celular de Draco. — Eu não sei o que você fez, mas Draco nunca faltou a aula por vergonha.

— Vergonha? — perguntei, confuso.

— É, mas é melhor você conversar com ele — o garoto bateu em meu ombro e deixou o banheiro, me deixando sozinho em frente aos espelhos. Puxei o telefone novamente e salvei o número de Draco, jogando o papel no lixo. O que aquilo deveria significar? 

Em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi enviar uma mensagem para Draco. Estou com sua gola, eu disse, e joguei o telefone na cama, ansioso por sua resposta. Ela demorou para chegar, mas quando chegou eu rapidamente abri. Eu imaginei, ele respondeu. Precisamos conversar, onde você mora?

Abri um sorriso, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Com os dedos trêmulos, digitei o meu endereço, meu coração batendo, e ele respondeu que estaria ali em vinte minutos. Troquei de roupa, tirando o pijama e colocando algo mais apresentável e confortável. Me coloquei de frente a porta, do lado de fora, quando estava quase na hora, naquele frio. Eu não sabia o que esperar, talvez ele apenas quisesse sua gola de volta ou queria conversar sobre nosso beijo, mas preferi ficar quieto, sem criar muitas expectativas.

Quando os vinte minutos se esgotaram e estavam quase nos quarenta, comecei a estranhar. Não parava de olhar meu telefone em busca de alguma mensagem, mas ele não havia dito mais nada. Fiquei mais alguns minutos ali, congelando, até que senti meu celular novamente. Era uma foto, escura, mas com a fachada de uma casa iluminada. Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer que a casa era a minha e era eu na foto, parado em frente a porta. Olhei para a rua e um carro virou a esquina, cantando pneu, e meu celular vibrou novamente.

Acho que iria beijar o Draco Malfoy, bichinha?

Deixei meu celular cair chão, as mãos tremendo. Recolhi o celular, me negando a ver aquela mensagem novamente, apagando-a e correndo para o meu quarto. Minha mãe, que terminava de redigir algo em seu computador, levantou o olhar, mas não disse nada. Me tranquei em meu quarto, de repente sentindo mais frio do que o normal. Adormeci na minha cama, controlando a raiva e as lágrimas, imaginando se aquela havia sido a intenção de Draco desde o começo ou se era outra das brincadeiras idiotas do garoto. Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, não tinha vontade alguma de levantar da cama e ir para a aula, ser alvo de piadas e brincadeiras de todos na escola e ainda ter que encarar Draco, que deveria estar se arrependendo de ter beijado e ajudado alguém tão idiota e burro como eu.

Não apareci na escola do dia seguinte, mas me vi obrigado a comparecer na sexta-feira, quando o último teste do semestre seria realizado. Por incrível que pareça, não recebi nenhum olhar estranho ou piadinhos pelos corredores, mas também não fiz questão de me arriscar a ficar pelos corredores ou em lugares muito movimentados. No intervalo, almocei na quadra de futebol, ainda completamente alagada, e matei a aula de educação física e disse estar com mal estar, o que me rendeu mais algumas horas na quase-não-presença da mãe de Draco. Mas eu também não queria ficar muito tempo por ali, uma vez que as probabilidades de Draco aparecer fossem enormes. Eu ainda estava com sua gola em minha mochila, que deveria estar mudando de perfumado para embolorado naquele momento, mas, sinceramente, eu não estava ligando. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça de me deixar levar tão rápido por um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer. Não o vi durante o dia inteiro, o que foi uma dádiva, já que ele deveria estar sabendo da pegadinha que haviam feito comigo. O garoto que me dera o número de telefone me pediu desculpas durante a aula de filosofia, mas eu não fiz questão de responder; eu ainda não sabia exatamente quem estava no carro, então não sabia a quem direcionar meu ódio.

No fim da aula, quando o exame de matemática terminou antes do esperado, eu estava voltando para o pátio quando escutei sua voz me chamando por cima do ombro. Me virei, levemente amedrontado, e encontrei Draco, vestido em uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça escura, usando um coturno que nunca o imaginei usar. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e fiz menção de abrir minha mochila, mas Draco se aproximou o suficiente para segurar meu pulso.

— Vem comigo — ele disse, me puxando em direção às escadas. A escola era composta por três andares, dois pátios, duas quadras e vários laboratórios, mas eu sequer passava do segundo andar. Eu sabia que no terceiro ficavam algumas coisas mais técnicas, como as salas dos professores, da diretoria e do grêmio estudantil. Mas Draco não me levou para nenhum desses lugares, me arrastando até uma pequena porta, ao fim do corredor.

— Está me levando para o armário das vassouras? — perguntei, tentando não parecer sarcástico.

— Clube do Audiovisual — Draco disse, puxando a maçaneta e indicando o caminho. Era uma salinha pequena, apertada e vazia, com a exceção de uma escada em espiral que levava para um quarto andar oculto do resto da escola. Quando subi até o último degrau, me encontrei em um deck de madeira, não muito alto - o que me fazia curvar levemente o pescoço - e repleto de fitas cassetes, toca discos, microfones e outros aparelhos que sequer conseguia reconhecer. Mais ao fundo, dois pufes negros pareciam mofar ali por dédcadas. — Esse lugar está desativado desde que cortaram os fundos para o audiovisual.

Concordei com a cabeça.

— Você não apareceu — eu disse. — Estou com sua gola.

— Eu soube o que os garotos fizeram contigo — Draco disse. Me virei para ele, que agora se encostava na mesa onde uma grande tela de uma televisão antiga que balançava, prestes a cair. — Eu os fiz apagar a imagem e te pedir desculpas.

— Ninguém apareceu — disse.

— É, eu imaginei que eles iriam amarelar — Draco se levantou, pegando um dos pufes e o batendo, tirando toda a poeira para o chão e logo depois sentando-se no mesmo. A madeira abaixo de nossos pés rangeu.

— Isso aqui não é perigoso?

— Não muito — ele bateu no puff ao lado. — Senta.

Fiz o mesmo e me sentei ao seu lado.

— Olha, o que aconteceu na terça… — ele disse. — Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, não naquelas circunstâncias. Desculpa se eu te fiz imaginar alguma coisa ou esperar por algo, foi inusitado.

— Você que me beijou.

— Por isso mesmo — ele encarou os próprios sapatos. — Eu não deveria ter te beijado.

— Sou tão feio assim? — eu ri.

— Pelo contrário — Draco me olhou, mas logo desviou o olhar. — Olha, eu não sei o que dizer além de te pedir desculpas…

Eu tentei me segurar, mas não consegui. Segurei seus ombros e o beijei, sentindo aqueles lábios macios e quentes sobre os meus novamente. Sua língua entrou por minha boca e, quando menos percebi, eu estava em seu colo, segurando seu pescoço, passando meus dedos por entre seus cabelos enquanto sentia seus dedos em minha cintura, me apertando.

— Você já tinha feito isso antes? — ele perguntou, a boca avermelhada.

— Você foi o meu primeiro beijo.

— Legal — ele disse, me beijando mais forte dessa vez. Eu conseguia sentir aquela sensação estranha no estômago e uma ereção entre minhas pernas e tinha quase certeza que ele também havia sentido, já que eu estava literalmente com as pernas abertas por cima de sua barriga. De repente, aquele frio doentio estava dando lugar para o calor, naquela sala minúscula e apertada. Sentia o suor escorrer por todo meu corpo, principalmente no meu peito e entre minhas pernas, e logo senti vontade de lamber o pescoço de Draco, sentindo seu gosto levemente salgado na ponta de minha língua. — Deita.

Obedeci, mesmo sem entender. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, entre as minhas pernas, e puxou minhas calças até o tornozelo. Abri os olhos assustados, mas Draco segurou minha mão com força, pedindo que eu ficasse quieto.

— Vou te ajudar — ele disse. Draco se curvou sobre meu corpo, voltando a me beijar, e de repente senti sua mão gelada em meu membro. Primeiro ele tocou despretensiosamente, apenas tocando a base e a ponta de minha glande, antes de segurar com força, tomando em sua mão, e começando a descer e a subir, sem tirar os lábios dos meus. Eu nunca iria imaginar que alguém te masturbando era tão melhor do que você mesmo o fazer, seus dedos finos desciam até minhas bolas e subiam por meu membro novamente e, em determinado momento, ele cuspiu em sua mão e tocou em meu pau novamente, me fazendo gemer com o seu toque molhado. — Avise quando estiver quase.

— Estou quase — eu disse, quase que instantaneamente.

Ele se afastou, levantando minha blusa até o meu queixo e então senti meu esperma jorrar por minha barriga e meus mamilos. Ele observou tudo calmamente, ainda segurando com força meu membro, antes de soltar um suspiro e me beijar novamente. — Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você se limpar, não larga a camiseta.

— Você não… Não quer que eu faça também?

— Estamos sem tempo — Draco se levantou e pegou uma camiseta suja de dentro de sua mochila e se aproximou, passando por meu peito e desaparecendo com as provas da punheta que havia me dado. — Deixa que eu levo pra lavar.

— É nojento — eu disse, me sentando.

— Já fiz coisas piores — ele sorriu, guardando a camiseta novamente. — Agora a gente precisa descer, antes que alguém dê falta de nós.

— De você, eu sou invisível nesse lugar.

Quando nos colocamos de pé novamente, um de frente pro outro, senti aquele mesmo olhar de culpa em Draco que ele havia dado quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Senti tudo aquilo novamente, aquela pressão sobre meus ombros, mas, dessa vez, ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios.

— A gente não deveria estar fazendo isso.

— É bom — eu disse, suspirando.

— Me encontra aqui amanhã, nesta hora — Draco caminhou até a escada. — Eu saio primeiro, você espera alguns minutos e saí depois. Deixei meu número no bolso da sua calça, me liga mais tarde.

Coloquei minha mão no bolso e senti um pedaço de papel. Antes que eu pudesse me despedir, ele já havia descido. Toquei meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e olhei para entre minhas pernas, lembrando do toque de sua mão e de sua boca na minha enquanto me masturbava. Precisava me controlar antes de ter outra ereção.

Por um mês, nos encontramos escondidos na antiga sala do clube do audiovisual. Fiquei sabendo, por Draco, claro, que eles ocupavam a sala mais fechada justamente porque precisavam do maior número de silêncio possível, sem que fossem incomodados ou interrompidos. Antigamente, o grupo era responsável pela jornal da escola, que saia em versão impressa a cada quinzena e edição matinal, todas as manhãs, nos auto falantes espalhados pelos corredores. De fato, pequenas caixinhas pretas estavam colocadas em lugares estratégicos nos corredores, em algumas das salas de aulas e até mesmo no ginásio; no entanto, agora elas estavam velhas e mal cuidadas, parecendo ninhos de vespas abandonados. Draco achava que eles usavam a bolsa para comprar bebida, se drogar e transar naquele lugar, mas não deixava de reconhecer que eles também faziam o seu trabalho. Aquele lugar abandonado se transformou em nosso próprio ninho, onde nos encontrávamos e nos beijávamos por uma hora, quase sempre sem falar uma palavra ou, raramente, trocar algumas frases sobre o como dia se sucedera e como estavam nossas notas. Essas conversas deixávamos para os corredores, as salas de aulas e quando precisávamos formar times no vôlei. Foi um mês em que Draco sempre me “ajudava” quando tinha um problema mais rígido entre as pernas, mas que nunca me deixava sequer tocar no seu ou colocar minha mão por dentro de suas calças; ele sempre dizia estar atrasado e, sinceramente, não se esforçava em dar desculpas mais elaboradas. O máximo de Draco Malfoy que eu conseguia era seus lábios, suas mãos me tocando e seu abdômen, que era uma área que ele me dava acesso livre.

Quando as férias se aproximaram, prometemos que iríamos nos falar por telefone, já que ele viajaria para o interior, para encontrar a família ou algo assim. Quem observasse Draco de longe sequer imaginaria que ele era um garoto de campo e que seus pais cuidavam de uma grande plantação e de uma fazenda. Draco era o garoto de cidade, bem vestido e levemente emburrado e que certamente moraria em Nova York se estivéssemos nos Estados Unidos. As férias iriam durar quase um mês, um mês que ficaria sem seus lábios, sem poder lhe tocar e sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo de chocolate que ele insistia em dizer que era nutritivo para os fios. Na primeira noite, depois que havíamos nos despedido no clube do audiovisual e ele fizera menção de recompensar o sumiço com algo mais “molhado” na próxima vez, eu liguei para ele. Esperei até que caísse na caixa postal e tentei mais uma vez, apenas para desistir e deixar o celular de lado. Como tarefa para as férias, eu precisava recriar o meu projeto de ciências, que certamente não daria certo de qualquer jeito, mas era uma saída - e uma desculpa - para não ficar o tempo inteiro mandando mensagens para Draco, pensando em Draco ou ligando para Draco, o que, por certo, o afastaria.

Mas as coisas ficaram um pouco complicadas quando, por uma semana, não consegui contato. Minha mãe, que nas féria se tornava uma pessoa mais sentimental e amável, percebeu minha inquietação, mas preferi não expor o que estava acontecendo. Meus pais já sabiam que eu era gay, mas eles não precisavam saber do que vinha acontecendo. Se Draco queria discrição, deveria haver um motivo, e parte de mim já tinha certeza que ele ainda não havia se assumido para os pais e, tão pouco, os amigos. Não era como se eles não nos vissem pelos corredores sempre juntos, dividindo os fones de ouvidos e sempre lendo os mesmos livros, mas Draco fazia isso com quase todo mundo.

No início da segundas semana de férias, acordei com o telefone tocando durante a madrugada. Levantei assustado, tonto, e alcancei o celular na escrivaninha. Era Draco, me ligando às 3h27 da manhã. Engoli em seco, tentando não parecer tão morto quando adormecido e atendi.

— Harry? — ele disse, quase gritando. Ao fundo, eu conseguia ouvir o som de várias vozes gritando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. — Harry, desculpa ligar essa hora. Você estava dormindo.

— O que você acha? — respondi, tentando não parecer tão sarcástico, mas sem sucesso. Eu não poderia esconder a mágoa e o pouco de raiva que havia acumulado nessa primeira semana em que não conseguira falar com ele. — O que você está fazendo, onde você está?

— Oi, não… — a ligação falhou por alguns segundos. — Estamos dando uma festa, por causa da colheita. Está toda a família aqui, não lembrava que tinha tantos primos espalhados pelo país.

— Por que você não ligou?

— O quê? — falha.

— Por que você não ligou? Você disse que ligaria e não ligou — suspirei, me encostando na escrivaninha. Eu estava praticamente gritando para que ele conseguisse me ouvir. — E nem atendeu minhas ligações.

— Eu estive ocupado, com meus pais — ele disse, também gritando. De repente, a barulheira desapareceu e imaginei que ele tivesse ido para um lugar mais calmo. — Desculpa, meus pais me usaram de escravo esse tempo todo.

— E você não conseguiu ligar?

— Não, na verdade não consegui — sua voz mudara repentinamente de tom. — Eu liguei achando que você iria gostar de conversar, mas parece que você não quer. Eu te ligo outro dia, Harry.

— Não, não! — quase gritei, me levantando. — Desculpa, eu fiquei preocupado. Não preocupado, mas decepcionado com… Enfim, posso te ligar amanhã?

— Amanhã? — ele se calou. — Não sei, eu vou precisar ir para cidade buscar algumas coisas…

— A gente se encontra, no shopping.

— Não, não precisa.

— Me diz que horas você vai estar aqui e nos encontramos — senti meu coração bater um pouquinho mais forte. Então finalmente eu iria conseguir vê-lo, depois desses dias anguistiantes. — Que horas você vem?

— Harry, eu… — silêncio. — Certo, vou chegar de manhã, cedo, às nove, eu acho. Nos encontramos naquele loja de doces, perto do cinema. 

— Certo, vou estar esperando — me joguei na cama. — Como você vem estado?

— Olha, Harry, agora eu preciso ir. Daqui a pouco eles vão começar a estranhar meu sumiço, mas amanhã a gente se fala e poderemos conversar por alguns minutos. Até amanhã, Harry.

— Até… 

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele desligou. Me virei na cama, encarando minha estante de livros, todas aquelas informações flutuando em minha mente como um tornado. Draco estava diferente, estranho, desconfiado. Por que, de todos os dias, ele ligara justamente em um fim de semana, na madrugada? Uma parte da minha mente queria acreditar que ele estava realmente ocupado, mas a outra estava pronta para plantar todos os maus pensamentos, começando pelo fato de que ele não queria se encontrar amanhã. Suspirei, tentando esquecer, para enfim tentar dormir, mas aqueles pensamentos martelavam minha cabeça pelo resto da noite, até o momento que levantei da cama.

Disse para meus pais que passaria no shopping para comprar uns livros, mesmo que estivesse sem dinheiro e eles soubessem disso. Por sorte, o shopping não ficava muito longe da minha casa, assim como da casa de qualquer outra pessoa; era uma cidade pequena, todos se conheciam e sabiam um da vida do outro, já estava acostumado com o fato de minha mãe ser conhecida pela maioria e saber de metade das fofocas da cidade. Existia uma coisa, porém, que eu não sabia: o shopping não abria até as dez horas.Parado de frente para as portas, franzi o cenho quando o segurança me disse para voltar em uma hora. Olhei ao meu redor, aquela parte da cidade estava vazia, assim como o longo estacionamento, deserto e melancólico. Porém, reconheci Draco parado ao lado de um carro, as mãos dentro de sua jaqueta jeans, a cabeça caída.

Me aproximei, o coração batendo mais do que o normal, e quando meus olhos bateram com os de Draco, senti um arrepio tomar conta de todo meu corpo. Paramos um de frente para o outro, sem falar nada.

— Desde quando você tem um carro? — perguntei, rindo.

— É dos meus pais — ele tirou as mãos da jaqueta. — Entra.

— Vamos sair?

— Não — Draco contornou o carro e sentou no banco do motorista e eu assumi o banco do passageiro. — Eu não sabia que o shopping não abria até as dez horas.

Não sabia?

— Pensei que você tinha que vir para a cidade comprar uma coisas.

— Não no shopping — Draco ligou o ar-condicionado e virou-se para mim, se aproximando e me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. — Estava com saudades, desculpa se eu te ignorei todos esses dias.

— Você está estranho — respondi, sem me soltar dele, tocando sua pele com os dedos e lhe dando mais um beijo, agora mais demorado. — O que aconteceu na fazenda, você pode confiar em mim para contar qualquer coisa.

Draco encarou suas mãos. 

— Sua casa está livre?

— Meus pais já devem ter saído para um trabalho — disse e, quando menos esperei, Draco ligou o motor e saiu da vaga do estacionamento. — O que você está planejando?

— Temos uma hora antes de nos separarmos até o fim das férias — ele olhou para mim e, então, percebi que o verdadeiro Draco havia voltado, de sorriso altivo, olhos brilhantes e aquela aura alegre e amável que ele carregava. — Vamos aproveitar como se fosse a nossa última vez.

— Nem tivemos a primeira — eu disse, rindo.

— Ainda.

Engoli em seco, sentindo a mão de Draco em minha coxa. Ele apertou, com certa força, e então soltou, voltando sua atenção para as ruas. Comecei a sentir um suor frio em meu corpo, minha barriga parecia estar infestada de vespas e uma coceira estranha tomava conta de meus braços, só poderia ser medo — e um pouco de tesão.


	2. Dois

Draco se desfez de suas roupas em frente a mim pela primeira vez desde que havíamos nos conhecido. Primeiro ele tirou a camiseta, revelando seu abdômen firme, mas nem tanto definido, e seus mamilos rosas e delicados, como dois botões. Naquele momento, ele me encostou contra a parede, me beijando forte contra seus lábios, apertando minha ereção por cima de minha ereção, os dedos passando por meus cabelos e, uma vez ou outra, apertando meu pescoço. Então, quando caímos sobre a cama, esquecendo completamente que todas as janelas estavam abertas e davam direto no quintal vizinho, ele se libertou de seu cinto, jogando-o no chão, enquanto se desfazia do fecho da calça, ficando apenas de cueca. Suas coxas eram grossas e definidas, mas nem um pouco exageradas, e sua cueca preta ficava apertada entre suas pernas, um volume considerável marcando o tecido. Pela primeira, eu poderia tocá-lo assim como ele me tocava, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo e em uma situação não muito agradável.

Draco ficou de joelhos na cama, cada um deles de um lado da minha cintura. Me sentei, ficando com seu abdômen em meu rosto, e comecei a lamber cada um dos seus gominhos, sentindo sua pele macia e gelada na ponta da minha língua e de meus lábios, que distribuíram beijos por toda a extensão. Draco me incentivava segurando minha cabeça, apertando levemente meu cabelo e soltando suspiros que me deixavam cada vez mais excitado; eu sentia sua ereção crescendo dentro da cueca e encostando contra meu pescoço, cada vez mais duro e mais definido, mas segurei a vontade de segurar. Meus lábios já haviam deixado um rastro de saliva por toda sua barriga e por seu umbigo e eu estava prestes a descer em direção a sua cueca quando Draco puxou com certa força meus cabelos, me forçando a olhar para ele. Ele esfregou sua mão direita em meu rosto, carinhosamente, e então colocou seu polegar em minha boca, com o que eu rapidamente respondi chupando. Ele sorriu, um sorriso orgulhoso, e então sentou-se por cima de minhas pernas, ficando cara a cara comigo e afastando seu volume de mim. Então ele abriu minha calça, me forçando a tirá-la, e colocou as mãos em meus ombro, preenchendo meu pau com sua mão, uma mistura entre o quente do meu corpo e a frieza de suas mãos. Seu dedo dançava na minha glande, fazendo meu pau pulsar e minha garganta soltar gemidos baixinhos e guturais, sem controle. Ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa que fazia na escola, me tocando e me levando ao máximo, me fazendo pender a cabeça para trás e gemer, gemer seu nome e implorar por mais. Tentei tocar em seu volume, mas ele afastou minha mão com destreza, me calando com um beijo antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

— Quero te fazer uma coisa, antes — ele disse, se afastando mais ainda de mim, mas, dessa vez, curvando-se sobre meu corpo. Quando percebi o que estava prestes a acontecer, tentei me afastar, temendo ter um orgasmo antes do tempo, mas Draco era forte e me manteve imóvel em meu lugar, enquanto ele batia para mim agora em uma velocidade menor, levemente levantando a mão para cima e para baixo, a cabecinha de meu pau desaparecendo e aparecendo. Quando senti meu pau pulsar, ele encostou a cabecinha contra sua bochecha, começando a esfregar meu pau por todo seu rosto, pelos lábios fechados, por seu queixo e até mesmo cobrindo todo o comprimento, de seu queixo a sua testa, enquanto meu corpo se arrepiava por inteiro. Quando eu menos esperei, ele abriu os lábios, sugando meu pau, me fazendo suspirar e me contorcer, enquanto cada centímetro de minha rola entrava por sua boca. Vi seu olhar revirar quando, por alguns milímetros, ele estava prestes a me chupar por inteiro, para só então soltar para fora, meu pau brilhando com sua saliva, batendo contra minha barriga. Ele fez novamente, agora com mais força e, quando eu menos percebi, eu estava movimentando meu quadril para cima e para baixo, fodendo sua boca, enquanto saliva e baba escorria pelos cantos, seus olhos revirando sempre que eu enfiava até o talo em sua garganta. Em certo momento, ele se engasgou, seu corpo sofrendo um espasmo repentino, e eu saí com força de dentro de sua garganta, Draco deixando uma quantidade grande de saliva escorrer por sua boca. — Você foi fundo demais.

— Desculpa… — eu disse, envergonhado.

— Não precisa — Draco se curvou novamente, lambendo a extensão do meu pau e logo depois as bolas, colocando-as uma de cada vez em sua boca. Ele ficou novamente de joelhos na cama, tirando sua cueca e revelando sua rola; ela era exatamente como eu imaginara, longa, mas não muito grossa, a cabecinha rosada e molhada, as bolas soltas, levemente caídas, e contornado uma camada de pelos que pareciam intrusos em seu corpo, que era completamente liso. — Abre a boca.

Fiz como ele pediu, abrindo a boca sem sequer perceber. Ele me olhava de cima, me deixando sentir como se eu fosse apenas uma formiga perto de toda sua grandiosidade. Ele segurou meus cabelos novamente, agora com um pouco mais de força. — Abre bem a boca e não use os dentes.

— Certo… — eu disse, inseguro.

Draco segurou a base de seu pau com a mão esquerda, deixando-o firme e reto em frente ao meu rosto. Então, com a mão direita, puxou minha cabeça em sua direção, colocando seu pau em minha boca. Senti uma explosão diferente em meu gosto, um gosto salgado e, ao mesmo tempo, doce, que fez minha língua se retrair. Aquele era o verdadeiro gosto de Draco, salgado e diferente, mas estranhamente bem. Eu estava temendo que ele fizesse a mesma coisa que eu havia feito com ele, mas parou quando sua cabecinha e um pedaço de seu pau alcançaram metade da minha boca.

— Olha pra mim — ele disse.

Eu levantei o olhar, percebendo como era difícil de mexer a cabeça com um pau em minha boca. Ele sorriu, soltando meus cabelos e sua mão, deixando apenas seu pau em minha boca e eu com aquele olhar em meu rosto, o admirando. 

— Usa as mãos, você precisa conhecer ele.

Ele estava falando como se seu pau fosse alguém, mas não pensei nisso naquele momento. Seu pau era tão grande que eu conseguiria segurá-lo com as minhas duas mãos, mas fiz apenas com a direita, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que eu fazia comigo mesmo e que ele fazia comigo, só que agora para trás e para frente, vendo sua glande bem perto de meu rosto, rosada e brilhante. Comecei a bater mais forte, apertando com mais força seu pau e o sentindo entre meus dedos, pulsando assim como o meu, que não havia amolecido uma vez sequer desde que havíamos chegado em meu quarto. Draco fechou os olhos, curvando-se levemente para trás, e eu fiz o que achei natural, voltando a chupar seu pau, agora sobre meu próprio controle, passando a língua por sua glande, contornando-a de um lado para o outro, sempre masturbando e enfiando cada vez em minha boca.

— Não enfia tudo de uma vez — Draco disse, sem abrir os olhos. — Você vai vomitar.

Eu não iria duvidar do que ele havia dito, então continuei até onde era possível, até onde eu conseguia enfiar sem que sentisse um refluxo subindo por minha garganta. Aos poucos, o próprio Draco foi aumentando a velocidade e logo estava, também, comendo minha boca, suas bolas batendo em meu queixo, enquanto eu sentia seu gosto cada vez mais salgado a medida que ele soltava seu pré-gozo em meus lábios. Minha boca estava dormente, assim como mandíbula, e eu sentia que minha língua havia ficado dormente por alguns momentos.

Draco se afastou, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez, e puxou suas calças do chão, pegando alguma coisa de seu bolso. Quando percebi, era um pequeno pacote laminado, que mais parecia com um pacote de bala, mas que eu claramente havia reconhecido como uma camisinha. Ele me olhou o tempo todo, enquanto abria o pacote e tirava o pequeno material emborrachado, que lambuzou os seus dedos. Mas, de repente, ele me surpreendeu, se curvando novamente contra mim e segurando a base do meu pau com força, enquanto deslizava a camisinha por meu membro, uma sensação gelada e gostosa.

— Se encosta na cama — quase me joguei para trás, alcançando a cabeceira da cama, e Draco me acompanhou, de joelhos, e parou bem em minha frente. — Segura meu pau e só larga quando eu mandar.

Peguei em seu pau, sentindo ele pulsar cada vez com mais força. Draco ficou bem acima de meu quadril e segurou meu pau, quando desceu aos poucos. Senti meu corpo diminuir sobre o seu, enquanto sentia meu pau entrava em seu ânus, apertado, mas quente e macio; eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido, sequer perto do que eu sentia naquele momento, uma mistura de tesão e de desconforto. Draco estava novamente de olhos fechados, mas agora ele cerrava os dentes, como se estivesse com dor. Eu comecei a bater uma pra ele, tentando de alguma forma deixar as coisas melhores, mas ele não se ajudou, se jogando de uma só vez contra meu corpo. Senti meu pau inteiro dentro de seu ânus e eu gemi, arregalando os olhos com aquela sensação. Agora ele estava sentado em meu colo, com as pernas abertas em frente ao meu rosto, seu pauzão duro entre meus dedos.

— Não para de bater.

Não parei em nenhum segundo enquanto ele quicava em meu pau, subindo e descendo com força, segurando-se no colchão, enquanto fazia suas coxas e sua bunda levantar e voltar a cair; ele gemia alto e gostoso, um gemido que começava grosso e terminava em um suspiro, ele aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade. Eu via suas bolas balançando em minha frente, mas eu mesmo não conseguia pensar em muita coisa; meu pau pulsava dentro de seu cu, eu sentia meu corpo inteiro se contrair, minha visão ficar turva e meus gemidos ficarem mais alto. Draco, em certo momento, se afastou, jogando-se de costas na cama e eu, por instinto, me curvei sobre ele, levantando suas pernas para cima e, pela primeira em minha vida, tendo uma visão de Draco que nunca iria deixar minha cabeça. Vi meu pau, pela primeira, todo dentro de seu ânus, seu rosto contraído e sua testa suando. Agora quem precisava controlar as estocadas era eu e comecei devagar, novo em toda aquela sensação, sem saber muito bem o que fazer; sentia que não conseguia manter um ritmo bom, tendo dificuldade em não deixar meu pau sair e bater contra sua bunda, o que ele calmamente me ajudava a colocar de volta.

— Olha pra mim — ele disse. Estávamos tão perto um do outro que eu sentia sua respiração contra meu rosto, enquanto ambos nos mantenhamos curvados, eu para baixo, ele para cima. — Não pensa muito, só faz.

Eu não sabia muito bem como aquilo poderia ajudar, mas respirei fundo, tirando a tensão de minhas costas, e voltei a estocar, entrando e saindo de dentro de Draco até um momento em que a cama rangia mais alto do que nossos gemidos, batendo contra a parede. Draco apertava meus braços, os arranhava, enquanto eu gemia alto, meu corpo pegando fogo, prestes a explodir. Eu constantemente tirava meu pau de dentro de seu corpo e o esfregava, como ele havia pedido, e voltava a enfiar novamente, com mais força. Quando eu estava prestes a gozar, meu corpo inteiro coberto de suor e meu quadril começando a ficar dolorido, Draco me empurrou, se curvando sobre mim novamente e colocando meu pau em sua boca pela segunda vez naquele dia. 

— Draco, não…

— Goza, Harry.

— Merda, eu não vou conseguir… — mas eu consegui, soltando todo meu sêmen em sua boca, um jato esguichando até sua bochecha, outro atingindo seus cabelos, enquanto que o resto caiu em sua boca e ele prontamente lambeu os lábios, com um sorriso.

— Quer sentir o gosto?

Concordei com a cabeça e Draco fechou os seus lábios, para não deixar nada escorrer, e pediu que eu abrisse a minha boca, despejando toda a porra e a sua saliva em meus lábios. — Não engole, coloca de volta na minha — ele disse e, por mais que eu achasse estranho, eu coloquei em sua boca novamente e então estávamos nos beijando, com minha porra, aos poucos, desaparecendo em nossas bocas.

Ficamos por bastante tempo arfando na cama, um de frente para o outro, soados, pelados, nossos paus ainda duros, mas um pouco mais flácidos do que do início. Draco desenhou um caminho em minha barriga até meus mamilos e então até os meus lábios, me beijando novamente, e então sorriu. — Nada mal para uma primeira vez.

— Você poderia ter me avisado — disse, ainda arfando.

— Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

— Eu achei que você… Bem, que você iria fazer aquilo — eu disse, envergonhado, desviando o olhar. Draco segurou meu queixo, levantando meu rosto até a altura do seu. — Desculpa.

— Não ache que eu vou deixar assim — Draco sorriu, um sorriso sacana. — Eu vou fazer mais do que fizemos agora, não vai ser a minha primeira fazendo isso, como foi a sua.

Draco se levantou, seu pau pendendo para baixo, mas ainda duro. Ele caminhou até a porta do meu quarto, como se a casa fosse dele. Eu o segui com o olhar, enquanto ele se virava para mim. — Vamos tomar um banho.

— Eu achei que isso fosse clichê — eu disse, me leventando. Senti meu corpo dolorido, minhas coxas pesadas de tanto Draco quicar sobre mim e minha cintura, de entrar e sair de dentro de seu ânus.

— Vamos te deixar limpo para eu te comer depois — ele disse, causando um arrepio que percorreu todo meu corpo. — Tudo tem um preço, Harry.

— Eu vou adorar pagar esse — eu disse, não sabendo muito bem de onde havia saído essa confiança. Meu corpo estava sobrecarregado de tesão e todos os hormônios possíveis, coberto de arrepios, de saliva, de restos de meu orgasmo e de arranhões de Draco.

— Ah, você vai — ele tocou meu rosto e bateu levemente. — Vai mesmo.

Eu não sei quando percebi que Draco não havia gozado, mas provavelmente foi em algum momento entre o chuveiro e a cozinha. Meus pais não voltariam tão cedo, provavelmente somente depois do horário do jantar, então eu não precisava me preocupar com um Draco seminu caminhando pela minha cozinha, apenas com uma samba-canção que havia surrupiado de minha gaveta, que ficava levemente mais apertada nele do que em mim. Por incrível que parecesse, e por mais que eu quisesse, Draco não tocou no assunto do que havíamos acabado de fazer, de que ele havia me feito comer ele para tirar minha virgindade, o que eu definitivamente não estava esperando no momento em que nos dirigimos para minha casa. Ele passou o tempo falando da fazenda e de como estava cansado de fazer o trabalho dos peões, que seu pai havia dispensado, já que ele estaria na cidade por algumas semanas. Me mostrou os roxos que havia adquirido ao tentar conviver com os cavalos e nós rimos quando ele fez uma analogia de seu pau com um de cavalo: não era tão grande, mas era igualmente caído, como um gancho ou um espirro de água, que sempre tende a se encurvar.

Uma parte de mim queria que ele ficasse mais, que ele esquecesse de que precisava voltar para os seus pais, que ele ficasse mais tempo comigo, ao meu lado, nos meus braços e eu nos dele, sua boca cobrindo cada pedaço do meu corpo, me chupando e batendo uma para mim como só ele conseguia — não que eu tivesse alguma experiência dele. Mas fiquei surpreso quando, de olho no relógio, ele disse que iria precisar inventar uma desculpa para ter demorado o dia inteiro para comprar o que precisava, o que fez uma chama de esperança crescer em meu peito. 

Quando colocamos a louça na pia, Draco me contornou, ficando em minhas costas, encostando seus lábios em meu pescoço, enquanto abria as minhas pernas, dando um espaço entre elas para que ele colocasse sua própria perna. Ele era tão alto que eu sentia seu queixo bater minha nuca, sua cintura detrás de minha bunda. Ele me mordeu levemente no pescoço e então pegou minha mão, colocando-a em cima de seu volume, o que eu automaticamente respondi apertando, sentindo seu pau em meus dedos, por debaixo do tecido da cueca. Eu me virei para ele, tentando esconder um sorriso, mas sem sucesso, e Draco me beijou, puxando a cueca para seus tornozelos e me fazendo segurar novamente, agora com mais força e vontade, sentindo sua pele contra a minha, enquanto eu voltava a masturbá-lo.

— Estamos na cozinha.

— Eu sei. Agora fica de joelhos.

Obedeci. Eu estava completa e integralmente entregue e ele, sua voz parecia um comando que meu corpo respondia com ereção e obediência. Draco colocou seu pau contra a minha boca e pediu que eu ficasse parado, sem fazer nada, que agora era a vez dele. Eu estava contra o balcão da cozinha, gelado, mas eu só conseguia sentir o calor de suas pernas e de seu pau, no meu rosto. Draco enfiou até onde conseguiu e sentiu que eu aguentava, tirando novamente e colocando mais uma vez, fodendo minha boca aos poucos, devagar, me preparando. Ele segurava meu rosto como uma boneca, sorria e pedia que eu falasse seu nome, mesmo com o pau em minha boca, e eu respondia com dificuldade. Então ele começou a estocar com mais força, o que me obrigou a controlar uma possível ânsia de vômito que poderia acontecer mas que, com sorte, nunca venho. Ele se segurou com as duas mãos no balcão enquanto entrava e saia de minha boca, me fazendo gemer, sem ar, o rosto vermelho e pegando fogo; ele não me dava pausas ou sequer pensava em me ajudar, me fazia engolir sua rola de uma só vez, saliva escorrendo e saltando minha boca a cada estocada, cobrindo meu peito e suas bolas.

Draco me puxou para cima, me fazendo ficar novamente de pé e de frente para ele. Com o polegar, ele limpou a saliva e a baba em meu queixo e então lambeu seu dedo, sempre sorrindo e me masturbando, fazendo meu pau babar. Me beijou, envolvente, e levantou minhas pernas, me fazendo sentar no balcão da cozinha, enquanto voltava a me masturbar como no início, com força e vontade. Eu queria gozar novamente, mas também queria segurar, já que Draco ainda não havia gozado sequer uma vez, então mantive meu corpo fixo, enquanto ele me estimulava e me beijava, deslizando seus lábios até meus mamilos e o chupando.

Draco sorriu, pegando em minha mão e me levando em direção a escada. Esquecemos a cueca na cozinha, o que me causaria um certo pânico, horas mais tarde, quando eu iria lembrar dela enquanto meus pais estacionavam o carro na garagem. Naquele momento, nossas cabeças estavam em outro lugar; Draco subiu as escadas na minha frente, pelado, e eu vi sua bunda, durinha e redondinha, mexendo a cada passo e degrau que ele subia. Quando entramos no meu quarto novamente, ele me jogou contra a cama, subindo por cima de mim.

— Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você — ele disse, com uma voz baixa e macia, mas grossa.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

— Abre as pernas — ele subiu por cima de mim, abrindo ele próprio minhas pernas, sequer me deixando me mover. Ele as levantou até a altura de seus ombros e colocou meus pés sobre ele, içando levemente meu corpo e o colocando meu colo sobre o seu. — É melhor se segurar na cabeceira.

Eu levei minhas mãos até a mesma, segurando firme. Draco começou a tocar em seu pau novamente, deixando-o mais duro, cuspindo e espalhando a saliva por toda a extensão. Ele se afastou, curvando-se sobre meu corpo, e eu quase gozei novamente quando sua língua começou a brincar com meu cuzinho, lambendo e beijando, forçando a entrada com os dedos e voltando a lamber, o deixando lambuzado e grudento. Ele cuspiu com força, o que fez meu cu piscar, e ele aproveitou para forçar mais uma vez seu dedo. Ele enfiou com força, me fazendo gemer alto, e ele tirou, enfiando mais uma vez e então mais uma, aumentando a velocidade e a força a cada estocada com seu dedo. Meu cuzinho se fechava envolta de seu dedo e de repente eu o afastei, sentindo uma mistura de dor e prazer, que o fez sorrir ainda mais, pegando no seu pau e balançando em minha frente.

Draco se aproximou, me levantando novamente e me colocando em seu colo, mesmo que minhas costas estivessem na cama e eu me agarrasse na cabeceira. Ele pegou no meu pau, começando a me masturbar enquanto voltava a enfiar aquele dedo em mim novamente, me fazendo gemer e segurar uma lágrima.

— É só pedir que eu paro — Draco disse, largando meu pau e pegando no seu, cuspindo em sua mão e espalhando em meu cuzinho, me fazendo piscar novamente. — Agora diz, fala o que você vem segurando o dia inteiro.

Engoli em seco, soltando um suspiro e mordendo meu lábio inferior.

— Eu só vou fazer se você pedir — ele continuou.

— Me come, Draco… — guaguejei. — Por favor.

Se eu dissesse que havia sido prazeroso do início ao fim, eu estaria mentindo. Foram bons trinta minutos de dor antes de sentir o primeiro espasmo de prazer; Draco começou com a cabecinha, grossa e molhada, que abriu meu cuzinho como se estivesse rasgando, me fazendo gemer de dor e me retrair, o que Draco disse que apenas iria dificultar e demorar cada vez mais. Relaxei meu corpo, enquanto ele usava mais de sua e da minha saliva, me fazendo lamber e cuspir em seus dedos. A camisinha também ajudava, gelada e molhada, entrando em mim com todo o seu pau. Quando metade de sua piroca já estava dentro, Draco segurou minha cintura e se retraiu, tirando tudo e fazendo meu cuzinho piscar com força e eu segurar um gemido na garganta. Eu sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo e estivesse rasgado, mas na verdade era apenas a segunda opção.

— Vai ficar melhor, eu prometo — Draco disse. — Mas agora você não pode fazer nada.

Concordei com a cabeça, sabendo o que ele queria dizer. A partir daquele momento, ele tinha controle sobre meu corpo e não fez cerimônias em enfiar, pela segunda vez, seu pau dentro de mim e, agora, entrando mais fundo do que anteriormente, metendo mais do que a metade. Me segurei no lençol quando, com um suspiro, Draco se curvou sobre meu corpo e disse, baixinho, que estava inteiro dentro de mim.

— Me come, Draco — repeti, me segurando em seu pescoço, arfando de dor. — Agora.

— Se segura.

Draco saiu de dentro de mim e entrou novamente em segundos, segurando minha cintura com força. As duas primeiras estocadas foram calmas, mas a terceira fez a cama ranger e a quarta a grudou na parede, balançando tudo. Draco era muito melhor metendo do que sentando, ainda mais quando ele me olhava de cima com seu sorriso e seu olhar mandão, entrando e saindo de mim sem pena e sem pensar duas vezes; seu pau parecia ter duplicado de tamanho dentro de mim e sentia algumas lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto, que ele limpou com o polegar, sem parar um segundo de meter. Ele me beijava enquanto me comia, mas eu só conseguia sentir dor e uma pontada de prazer sempre que ele chegava até o fundo, o que fazia meu pau pulsar e ficar um pouco mais duro.

— Fica de bruço, agora você vai gostar — Draco disse. Eu já tinha entendido que aquilo era apenas por prazer, já que ele próprio me virou na cama e me enterrou meu rosto no travesseiro. Uniu minhas pernas e colocou seu peso sobre as mesmas, enfiando seu pau com dificuldade dentro de mim, me forçando e me abrindo cada vez mais. E, de fato, eu comecei a gostar naquele momento; ele se enterrava dentro de mim e aquela sensação apertada e dolorosa começou a ficar apertada, dolorosa e prazerosa. Draco entrava com força dentro de mim, puxando meus cabelos e fazendo questão de estocar devagar, mas sempre enfiando até o talo, meu corpo inteiro balançando. Eu controlava os gemidos — e os eventuais gritos de dor — mordendo o travesseiro em frente de mim, isso quando ele não afundava minha cabeça contra o tecido e eu precisava segurar o máximo de respiração possível.

Draco me puxou pelos quadris, me colocando de quatro, ainda de costas para ele. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas escutavas seus gemidos e, principalmente, sentia sua palma contra minha bunda, me apertando ou carinhosamente desenhando um caminho pelas minhas costas. Então ele grudou em minhas costas, quase me fazendo cair sobre a cama novamente, mas segurando-me pelas pernas entre as minhas; agarrou meu pau, começando a me masturbar freneticamente enquanto sincronizava com as estocadas, mais fortes, mais rápidas, mais prazerosas.

— Goza — ele disse, suspirando. — Goza, Harry.

Sua voz era quase angelical em meus ouvidos e não demorei para gozar em suas mãos, de quatro na cama, pendendo a cabeça para trás e vendo minha porra se espalhar pelo meu lençol, a segunda gozada do dia tão farta quanto a primeira. Pensei que ele tivesse gozado também, mas ele me virou novamente, agora me colocando em seu colo, as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, e me beijou, me encostando na cabeceira da cama e enfiando sua rola em mim agora mais precisão, enquanto ele próprio ficava vermelho e começava a gemer mais alto, enquanto eu mesmo me controlava para não pedir que parasse; depois do orgasmo, meu corpo inteiro estava sensível e ele entrava raspando e queimando minha pele. Então ele gozou, parando repentinamente de foder, e afundando o rosto no meu peito, me abraçando, enquanto lentamente ia deitando na cama, entre as pernas.

— Você foi ótimo, Harry.

— Eu não fiz nada — eu disse, ainda suspirando. Com o ritmo das estocadas, eu não havia percebido o quanto caseiro e sem preparação aquilo havia sido e sentia meus quadris gritarem por socorro, assim como minha entrada, que parecia formigar desesperadamente.

— Eu só meti, quem me fez gozar foi você — Draco pegou no meu pau, agora sim mais mole do que a primeira vez em que havia gozado. Meu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, mas, mesmo assim, meu pau respondeu ao seu toque, ficando meia bomba. — Acho que precisamos de outro banho.

— Deixa eu ver — eu disse, sem pensar. — A camisinha.

Draco estranhou, mas se esgueirou e pegou a camisinha no chão. Depois de usadas, elas ficavam esticadas e onduladas, como se tivessem sido amarradas em vários nós e colocas em com compressor. A porra estava concentrada no fundo, amarelada, por conta da coloração da borracha. Peguei das suas mãos, sentindo o calor de seu leite ainda esquentar a camisinha, e virei contra meu peito, me sujando com sua porra, que escorreu pelo umbigo e pela minha barriga. 

— Lambe — eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas estava gostando.

Draco abriu um sorriso e se apoiou nos cotovelos, começando a limpar minha barriga com a língua, tendo cuidado de limpar cada restinho de porra, me fazendo rir quando sua língua passou por meu umbigo e então me beijou, me fazendo sentir seu gosto. Diferente do meu, seu gosto era mais adocicado, mas ainda assim resguardava aquele amargor que eu estava começando a me acostumar.

— Obrigado — respondi, passando as mãos por seus cabelos quando ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim. — Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer e de como seria, mas você foi um ótimo… Professor?

— Nós podemos chamar assim — suspirou, fechando os olhos. — Eu poderia morar aqui.

— Na minha casa? — perguntei, confuso.

— Em você — ele olhou para mim, seus olhos sorrindo, e então voltou a fechar. Adormecemos ali, pelados, com nossas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e o gosto um no outro ainda em nossas bocas.

— Como você havia imaginado? — Draco me perguntou, na sala.

Não deveria ser mais do que três horas da tarde quando descemos, depois de termos tomado nosso segundo banho e colocado roupas limpas pela segunda vez — mesmo que roupas limpas fossem apenas uma cueca. Eu estava estirado na poltrona de meu pai, enquanto ele estava deitado no sofá de frente para o televisão, zapeando pelos canais de TV a cabo, o braço caído para frente.

— De noite na casa da pessoa — respondi, sem pensar.

— Precisava ser na casa da pessoa?

— Nunca foi romântico imaginar na minha casa.

— E precisava ser romântico?

— As pessoas querem que seja especial.

— Eu te comi romanticamente?

— Eu perdi a virgindade quando você sentou no meu pau e eu te comi — respondi, sorrindo.

— Touché.

Transamos no sofá da sala novamente, agora revisando entre ele sentar em meu pau e eu rebolar no dele, me segurando nas guardas do sofá e olhando diretamente para a sala, pronto para gemer caso algum vizinho aparecesse. Na quarta, as camisinhas que Draco havia trago acabaram e eu não estava com vontade de subir no quarto de meus pais e buscar por camisinhas — o que eles provavelmente não usavam —, então nos restringimos a apenas brincar um com a boca do outro, até que Draco gozou pela segunda vez na minha cara e eu precisei jogar desinfetante por cima do sofá, com medo que manchasse. Então partimos para nos chupar no chão, onde era menos arriscado gozar sem medo e sem se preocupar com o sofá.

— Eu sabia que você tinha um pauzão — ele disse, pegando no meu pau, rindo.

— Por quê?

— Os magrinhos esquisitos que se escondem na aula de educação física sempre tem — voltou a me chupar, tirando e colocando de sua boca, sugando até que minha cabecinha pulsou, gozando em seus lábios pela milésima vez desde que havíamos começado. — E você é muito, muito sensível.

— Isso é ruim?

— Não sei pra quem — me jogou, se ajoelhando na minha frente. — Me faz gozar de novo, sem usar as mãos e sem tirar o pau da boca uma vez. Vamos ver se você consegue, Harry.

Perto das seis, ele precisou ir embora. Colocamos nossas roupas, limpamos tudo que havíamos bagunçado na sala e no quarto, recebendo ajuda de Draco até para colocar para lavar as roupas de cama do meu quarto. Eu o levei até o carro e o beijei do lado de fora, sentindo uma meu bater sem controle, como uma disritmia não tratada, e o observei deixar a garagem e desaparecer pela rua de casinhas coloridas ao redor das minhas. Me certifiquei de tomar mais um banho quando entrei, afinal não queria que meus pais cheirassem “sexo” ou “garotos” em mim, o que eles provavelmente conseguiriam somente de olhar para mim. Fiquei pensando em Draco se movendo dentro de mim, mexendo os quadris e me fazendo gemer de medo, pedindo por mais e mais. 

Não jantei naquela noite, inventei que estava sem fome e meio indisposto, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Ainda sentia todas as dores e a ardência em meu ânus, sentar era um sacrilégio e precisava fazer com cuidado, para que eles não notassem, e meus quadris pareciam prestes a se quebrar, como gelo. Agradeci mentalmente quando consegui me trancar no quarto e peguei o celular, me aninhando como um filhote nos meus cobertores, ainda sentindo o cheiro de Draco em meu quarto e seu gosto amargo em minha boca.

Como de costume, seu telefone tocou até que caiu na caixa-postal. Tentei uma segunda e uma terceira vez, mas a partir dessa caía direto na caixa-postal, sem sequer tocar. Eu não sabia que as coisas mudariam desesperadamente a partir dali e tão pouco conseguiria imaginar o que aconteceria no retorno às aulas, mas parte de mim já esperava que, aquilo que havia acontecido em meu quarto, havia sido uma exceção dado pelo universo, a única probabilidade em um milhão em que eu segurei Draco em meus braços.

Desde aquele dia, Draco não atendeu minhas ligações e, por mais que em alguns momentos do dia a ligação chegava a chamar, ele continuava a não responder. E aquela sensação de ser apenas um brinquedo começou a crescer no meu peito, me escondendo cada vez mais dentro de mim mesmo. Nos vimos no retorno às aulas, quando descobri que o clube de audiovisual havia sido interditado por possíveis danos e riscos aos alunos, que continuavam a entrar sem autorização, segundo as palavras do diretor. Mas não foi somente o clube que perdi naquela manhã, mas também Draco, quando o vi encostado nos armários, a cabeça pendida contra o ombro de uma garota alta, morena e de olhos verdes que eu nunca havia visto pelos corredores. Tudo em meu estômago se revirou naquele momento, quando, segurando as lágrimas, eu me escondi no banheiro.

Talvez, no fundo, eu deveria ter escutado mais ao subconsciente, e não ao tesão.


	3. Três

Draco me encarou durante toda nossa aula de Política, mas fiz questão de manter o olhar fixo no quadro e na professora, uma senhorinha de cabelos grisalhos que precisava da sala completamente quieta e mais um pouco para que pudesse se fazer escutar. Mesmo assim, a sensação de seu olhar sobre mim era agonizante, quase sufocante; ele constantemente contorcia seu pescoço em minha direção, conseguia ver seus cabelos dourados pelo canto dos meus olhos, meus dedos apertando com tanta força a caneta que a senti rachar em uma das pontas. Ele estava sentado ao lado da garota com quem o vi mais cedo, a mesma com a mão em sua coxa, ou em seus cabelos ou às vezes em sua cintura, como se não estivesse em uma sala de aula.

— … pontualmente. — disse a professora, olhando para a própria bagunça que havia criado no quadro negro. Ela então virou-se para todos nós, com aquele seu olhar gentil e sorriso de vovó, os cabelos cacheadinhos e branco, um brinco rosa pendurado na orelha. — Eu envio um plano melhor por e-mail, queridos. Não me deixem esquecer.

Ela olhou para o próprio relógio e, com o dedo apontado para cima, ela riu baixinho, segundos antes do sinal tocar: — Vocês estão dispensados, não esqueçam do trabalho final sobre imperialismo.

Política é uma disciplina eletiva que, casualmente, Draco e eu frequentamos, antes mesmo de nos falarmos pela primeira vez. No entanto, ela não é uma das mais concorridas, muito longe disso, então os poucos alunos se levantam quase que rapidamente, desaparecendo em poucos segundos. Reuni minhas coisas, puxando a mochila para as minhas costas, e já estava deixando a sala quando senti meu braço sendo puxado para o caminho contrário, de volta para a sala de aula. Contra a parede, olhei para Draco, os cabelos loiros bagunçados.

— Você me ignorou a manhã inteira.

— É mesmo? — tentei parecer o mais inocente possível, mas minha voz não conseguia esconder o sarcasmo e, principalmente, o rancor. — Eu nem percebi que você estava tentando falar comigo.

Draco olhou sério para mim. — Onde você está com a cabeça?

— Em você que não é — puxo sua mão, tirando-a de mim e sigo meu caminho, passando pela porta. Draco se obriga a caminhar lentamente ao meu lado, para não chamar nenhuma atenção. O corredor, de qualquer forma, já estava quase que completamente vazio.

— O que eu te fiz, hein? — ele disse, quando já estávamos quase na porta dupla que levava para o pátio principal.

Parei, respirei fundo, apertando com força as alças de minha mochila contra meus ombros. — Vamos lá, você pode responder isso pra si mesmo e pra mim também.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso, e eu fiz a mesma coisa. Então, do interior de sua mente, ele entendeu, seus olhos brilhando repentinamente, e sorriu, um sorriso sacana, quase inocente. Ele se encostou na parede, um dos pés contra a mesma. Ele enfiou seu rosto na mão direita, abafando uma risadinha.

— Você está falando de Tarine? — ele disse. — Ela é uma amiga.

— Amiga? — pergunto, para reafirmar.

— É, amiga — ele se coloca ereto novamente. — Eu tenho amigos, Harry.

Me surpreendo com sua resposta e me afasto levemente. — Você transa com essa amiga?

Ele também parece surpreso, pela forma que sua boca se abre e se fecha em poucos segundos que até consigo ver as engrenagens de sua cabeça preparando uma resposta, processando aquele código. Agora estamos sozinhos, escuto apenas as risadas ao longe perto da cafeteria e alguns poucos alunos subindo as escadas em direção ao segundo andar; ao fundo, nossa professora de Política atravessa em passos lentos o corredor em direção à sala dos professores. O silêncio perdura por alguns segundos.

— Já transei, algumas vezes — ele disse, desconcertado. — Não é como se estivéssemos sob algum tipo de contrato ou algo assim, Harry. 

Concordo com a cabeça, soltando as alças da mochila, sentindo um peso desnecessário em minhas costas, de repente, desaparecer. Empurro uma das folhas da porta com meu corpo e a luz do sol estoura em meus olhos, dessa vez não sinto a presença de Draco ao meu lado e, olhando rapidamente para trás, percebo que ele ficou para trás, de pé ao lado da porta, as sobrancelhas contraídas, me observando caminhar e caminhar cada vez mais longe de sua presença. Eu só paro de caminho quando chego ao estacionamento, jogando minha mochila no chão e me sentando no meio fio da calçada, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, as mãos enterradas nas palmas das mãos, sentindo algo que nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia sentido: um aperto em meu peito, quase imperceptível, mas letal.

“Me deixa conversar contigo”, Draco escreveu em uma mensagem de texto. “Vamos conversar sobre isso, Harry”, mandou também. Pressiono o botão até a opção de desligar o aparelho aparece e assim o faço, jogando-o no fundo de minha mochila. Fico ali por alguns minutos, encarando o chão, os meus pés, o céu azul, apesar do frio, e toda a lembrança dos dias anteriores de repente retornam em minha mente, a sensação do corpo nu de Draco sobre o meu, o seu toque, o seu beijo, o seu membro em meus lábios, cada nuance de seu gosto, de seu aroma; não demora muito para que eu me ligue que ele pode estar indo para o estacionamento também, então arranco minha mochila do chão novamente e me dirijo para o único lugar que Draco não irá aparecer, pelo menos hoje: o clube.

Não fiquei mais do que meia hora lá em cima, aquelas lembranças novamente atacando minha percepção, me deixando completamente cego. A aula da tarde, porém, me acalmou, ainda mais que Draco não estava nela; não que não deveria, mas assumi que ele simplesmente havia ido embora ou estava transando com sua amiga em algum lugar, talvez no mesmo lugar ou também havia me levado para transar comigo. Escuto a versão de Cher e Meryl Streep de Super Trouper enquanto volto para a casa, os passos mais rápidos do que de costume, de alguma forma fugindo das nuvens negras que de repente tomara conta do céu.

Cheguei em casa ensopada, os cabelos grudados em meu rosto, o celular bem escondido entre as várias peças de roupas que estou usando, os fones de ouvido provavelmente estragados. Minha mãe está sentada na mesa de jantar, os óculos caídos sobre o nariz, teclando miseravelmente em seu macbook, de onde tira os olhos por alguns segundos para me olhar da cabeça aos pés.

— É a segunda vez que você chega nesse estado em casa nessa semana — ela disse.

— Eu não tenho um carro como os outros garotos — respondo, começando a tirar meus sapatos e minhas meias, antes de puxar as calças jeans pelas minhas pernas e a camiseta, ficando apenas de cueca samba canção no meio da sala.

— Podemos te arranjar um — ela diz. — Coloque isso na máquina.

— Eu não quero um carro — respondo, embolando as roupas todas em uma e atravessando o corredor até a lavanderia. Ainda escuto os sons de seus dedos no teclado mesmo de longe e, quando retorno, ela está me encarando novamente. — O que foi?

Ela riu, tirando os óculos e limpando os olhos com as costas da mão. Ela se levantou, caminhando em minha direção e colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos, apertando minhas bochechas com certa rigidez. — O que está acontecendo nessa cabecinha aí?

— Nada — respondo, tentando fugir.

— Eu já fui adolescente, Harry — ela beijou minha testa, tenho certeza que a marca de seus lábios ficaram marcados de vermelho. — Você pode confiar em mim para contar seus segredos, eu sempre posso te ajudar.

— Você é uma cientista, não uma psicóloga.

— Justo — ela se afastou, pegando meu par de sapatos e jogando para cima de mim. — E isso você coloca na secadora ou ficará sem calçada amanhã. Eu falei que você deveria parar de comprar livros e comprar algumas roupas.

— Tudo bem, senhora Lilian.

Revirei os olhos, a deixando sozinha, antes de dizer para que não me chame para o jantar. Passei o restante da tarde e o início da noite trabalhando em minha apresentação para a aula de Política, rodeado de papéis e com o meu notebook transmitindo minhas anotações para a TV. Quando terminei, me joguei em minha cama, empurrando todos os livros para o chão, afundando meu rosto no travesseiro, de repente me lembrando do dia em que estava naquela mesma posição, mas trancando a respiração e segurando os gemidos enquanto Draco entrava e saia de dentro de mim; quando menos percebo, já estou pelado, com meu travesseiro debaixo de meu corpo, esfregando meu membro contra o tecido, os olhos fechados, me movimentando como se estivesse na cama de Draco, com todo o seu peso sobre mim, todo o seu membro em mim, e adormeço sem ter tempo para me limpar.

Vou para a escola esperando que nenhum dos meus pais tenha entrado em meu quarto e me encontrado pelado e sujo de minha própria porra. Os fones estão enfiados em meus ouvidos novamente, enquanto a breve figura das casas passam que é um milhão pela janela do ônibus, pequenos rastros de outras vidas, vultos indiferentes e disformes. Eu só percebo que estou sendo observado perto da escola; um garoto está de pé, segurando-se na barra de berro, os olhos castanho mel me encarando debaixo de uns óculos quadrados, que encaixam perfeitamente em seu rosto; ele não é muito mais alto do que eu, os cabelos, bagunçados e escuros, caem levemente nos olhos, e seus dedos parecem agulhas de tão finos.

Desvio o olhar, assustado, mas lentamente olho em direção a ele novamente. Ele continua a me encarar, agora as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, então seus lábios se contorceram, formando um pequeno sorrisinho de canto de boca, antes do ônibus repentinamente parar e ele descer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O sigo com os olhos pelo ônibus, mas ele já parece interessado em outra coisa, os olhos em seu celular e os dedos digitando furiosamente.

— Muito bem, muito bem — a professora velhinha disse, balançando os braços em direção ao fundo da sala. — Coloquem as cadeiras para trás, isso, bem pra trás, e deixem o meio da sala livre para que vocês possam circular.

Estou de pé junto com meus colegas, cada um segurando um pedaço de papel, outros apenas algumas palavras-chave escritas de caneta nas palmas das mãos e outros, como eu, que simplesmente não conseguiram ter realizado a tarefa do jeito certo; iria confiar e completa e miseravelmente em minha memória e em minhas capacidades de argumentação, que não eram lá muita coisa.

— Bom dia, gracinha — disse Draco, repentinamente, no pé do meu ouvido. Ele parou ao meu lado, as mãos fechadas em frente a virilha. — O que estamos fazendo?

Não respondi, sequer olhando para o seu rosto eu estava.

— Draco e Harry, vocês são os primeiros — disse a professora. Soltei um suspiro longo, quase desistindo, enquanto vejo um brilhar tomar conta do rosto de Draco. Olho incrédulo pra professora, que apenas abre um sorrisinho torto para mim, e então indica a frente da sala de aula, enquanto nossos colegas assumem um cinturão ao nosso redor, de braços cruzados, apoiados nas mesas. — Vocês têm cinco minutos para argumentarem…

Ela balançou um copo, com a palma da sua mão cobrindo a boca, e então retirou um pequeno papel dobrado em vários pedaços. Ela então mostrou para um dos colegas, que leu em voz alta: “Vietnã e Estados Unidos”. A professora olhou para nós dois, sorrindo. — Escolham seus lados.

— Estados Unidos — disse Draco, rapidamente.

— Eu me nego — eu disse, cruzando os braços. — Não quero debater com ele.

Percebo o olhar desconfiado da garota que andava com Draco no dia anterior, ela ergue as sobrancelhas, a boca levemente torta, os braços cruzados olhando de mim para Draco; não muito diferente da reação dos outros colegas. Eles nunca haviam nos visto juntos, nunca conversávamos em lugares com muitas pessoas, ainda mais de nossas turmas, mas, de repente, eu estava me negando a fazer um trabalho com ele.

A professora, intrigada, levantou um dedo enriste. — Harry, você tem total liberdade para decidir não realizar a tarefa com algum colega, mas entenda que nós estamos aqui em uma cadeira de Política, é preciso estar preparado para todos os cenários.

— Eu não vou ser um político — rebato, percebendo que minha voz está um tom mais alta do que deveria estar, principalmente com uma professora. Respirei, olhando para ela. — Eu faço com qualquer outra pessoa, menos com ele.

Ela estava prestes a ceder quando a voz de Draco quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu não me surpreendo dessa atitude, vindo do Vietnã.

A classe inteira olha surpresa para ele, reprimindo as risadas e os comentários. O rosto da professora brilha em alegria, mas contida, enquanto retorna ao seu lugar. Eu me viro, levemente ofendido, sentindo aquilo não como um ataque a minha defesa, mas um ataque a mim mesmo. — Pois bem, quais são as suas intenções, Estados Unidos, em invadir o meu país, colocar o meu povo sob constante pressão e ainda suscitar uma guerra civil?

Draco riu, baixinho. — Guerra Civil? Eu só vejo um povo dividido entre o que é certo e o que é errado. Um lado quer viver uma fantasia, uma mentirinha, uma propaganda comunista de uma vida boa; o outro entende o que isso significa, a miséria e a destruição que virá se não abrir os olhos.

A professor arqueia as sobrancelhas, mas continua calada.

— Não existe certo e errado em uma guerra, existe o bom e o mal — agora eu já estava o encarando com vontade, uma das mãos apoiada na mesa da professora. — E o que você está fazendo é mal, lutando uma guerra contra aquilo que não existe, o medo de um fantasma pós-guerra. Do que você tem medo, Estados Unidos? Perder a liderança, perder um país insignificante para você, para somente contar vitória contra a União Soviética? Pois bem, saiba que o Vietnã se manterá de pé.

— Posso bombardear seu país em alguns poucos segundos…

Eu o encarei, pensando nas minhas palavras. — Se você bombardear meu país, não terá para onde correr quando todos ficarem sabendo a verdade sobre seu país, a podridão de que você é feito… Seu próprio povo irá te trair.

E naquele momento eu o atingi, senti em seu olhar, pela forma que seus braços relaxaram de repente, que eu havia ganhado aquela conversa. A professora se levantou novamente, contendo uma risada. — Isso passou bem longe do proposto. Na verdade, vocês não fizeram nada do que foi pedido.

— Estou fora — eu disse.

— Vocês terão que apresentar de novo — a mulher disse, já sorteando um novo papel.

Aproveitei a deixa para deixar a sala, pegando minha mochila e a jogando em minhas costas. O corredor estava vazio, então consegui ouvir claramente os passos de Draco em minha direção, o peso em seus pés, sua sombra aproximando-se cada vez mais de mim. Virei o corredor em direção aos banheiros e as escadas para o segundo andar, segundos antes de ser empurrado contra um armário. Draco colocou a mão em meu ombro, seu joelho direito abrindo espaço entre as minhas pernas.

— É verdade? — ele perguntou. — O que você disse.

— Depende do que você entendeu?

— Você está me chantageando, trocando uma foda para não contar para todo mundo que eu gosto de comer um rabo como o teu? — ele tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto, algo diabólico, mas que me causou um arrepio até o fim da espinha.

— Eu nunca faria isso — eu disse, pegando na sua mão e a abaixando.

— Faça — Draco disse, seus olhos brilhando. — Me ameaça.

Meneei a cabeça, confuso. — Draco…

Ele então pegou minha mão e colocou em seu pau duro sobre a calça. 

— Sente como você me deixou, Harry.

Apertei, sentindo a dureza de seu pau sobre meus dedos. Desci a mão pelo cós de sua calça, alcançando a sua cueca e segurando aquele pau de verdade entre minhas mãos, o calor, as veias, a cabecinha avermelhada e molhada. Draco me beijou, me tomando de surpresa, e não consegui fazer nada além de me deixar cair em seus braços, minhas mãos levantando em direção ao seu cabelo, enquanto ele puxava minha perna esquerda, de medo que eu apoiasse em seu antebraço, e começasse a se mover como se estivesse me fodendo, ali mesmo no corredor.

— Me chupa — ele disse.

— Draco…

— Agora! — ele rosnou e eu me ajoelhei, esquecendo completamente do que estava acontecendo. Puxei sua calça até o meio das coxas, encarando aquele membro pulsante em minha frente, e estava quase colocando em minha boca quando ele me puxou pelos cabelos. — Esquece.

Ele guardou seu pau, fechou o zíper e o botão da calça e se afastou, abrindo um sorriso sacana em seu rosto. Eu estava ali, com a respiração entrecortada, sentindo o meu próprio membro responder a todo aquele incentivo, enquanto Draco se afastava, me dando as costas e um pequeno aceno.

— A não ser que você ameace contar a alguém… — ele parou.

Eu finalmente entendi o seu jogo. Caminhei em sua direção, agora com mais confiança, e olhei para o relógio, o sinal estava prestes a bater para o primeiro intervalo. Me aproximei, puxando sua calça novamente e, sem tirar os olhos dos seus, comecei a masturbá-lo ali mesmo, no corredor, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo enquanto ele fechava os olhos, suspirando. Ergui a mão, cuspindo sobre a minha palma, e espalhei direto em sua cabecinha, lhe fazendo soltar um gemido baixinho.

— Em menos de vinte segundos esse corredor vai estar cheio de alunos — eu sussurrei.

Senti sua mão tentando me afastar, mas apertei com mais força seu pau, batendo uma com o ritmo mais rápido, circulando o dedo em sua cabecinha, esfregando a palma da minha mão contra o pau, sentindo seu corpo inteiro se congelar de medo e de tesão. Em dez segundos, todos me viriam batendo uma para ele, todos.

— Goza — eu disse.

— Harry…

— Goza antes que bata o sinal e eu te deixo ir — sorri.

Ele fechou os olhos, pensando em todas as suas possibilidades. Ele não tinha mais nada o que fazer, estava em minhas mãos literalmente. Ou ele parava e deixava que todos nos vissem ali, incluindo os professores, ou ele faria o que eu queria, com tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse sair. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, eu senti o calor tomar conta de minha mão, sua porra soltando em jatos no chão. Eu sorri, apertando minha mochila nas costas e correndo em direção a saída; foram alguns segundos entre Draco colocar seu pau ainda gozando dentro das calças e o sinal tocar, enchendo o corredor de alunos, enquanto ele encarava a sua porra no chão, ninguém sequer imaginando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Você vai pagar — Draco disse, entre suspiros, enquanto seu pau entrava e saia de mim com força, forçando o seu peito contra o meu, naquela minúscula sala do clube audiovisual. Eu sentia suas mãos contra meu pescoço, seus dedos apertando com força suficiente para que respirar e gemer fosse quase impossível. 

— Mais forte — eu gemi, segurando seu quadril e o forçando a entrar com força dentro de mim, mais do que normal. Um grito ameaçou sair pela minha garganta e eu segurei com um beijo, puxando Draco pelo pescoço. — Me come Draco, do que jeito que eu mereço… Puta que pariu!

Nas semanas seguintes, nós nos desafiamos até o limite, cada vez mais excitados. Eu passava o dia inteiro contando os minutos para a saída, para quando eu fosse subir aqueles degraus velhos e encontrar Draco me esperando, com seu pau duro e babado entre as mãos, para que eu chupasse e sentisse o calor de seu leite entre meus lábios. O desafiei a me masturbar na biblioteca, enquanto todos estudavam; ele me desafiou a chupar ele na entrada no vestiário masculino, logo depois do jogo da semana e enquanto todos tomavam banho; eu o desafiei a mandar um vídeo de seu pau no ônibus e ele me desafiou a gemer alto, também no ônibus, como se fosse normal. Ele gozou na sala de aula, eu precisei me oferecer para o seu colega do futebol, o que pareceu perigoso e excitante ao mesmo tempo, mas que resultou no garanto realmente querendo transar comigo.

Perto do final do ano letivo, quando já estávamos quase saindo para as férias de verão, depois que ele gozou em minha barriga em seu quarto, eu sentei em seu colo, esfregando minhas mãos por seu peito.

— Te desafio a parar de ver aquela garota — eu disse.

Ele me olhou desconfiado. — Isso não está no acordo.

— Te desafio a parar de ver ela e comer somente eu — eu passei minha língua por um dos seus mamilos. — Nós paramos com os desafios e ficamos só entre nós… 

O lambi até os lábios, onde beijei lenta e carinhosamente em seus lábios. Ele entrou no embalo, passando suas mãos pela minha cintura, descendo até a minha bunda, brincando com a ponta dos dedos em minha entrada, enfiando lentamente em mim. — Rebola — ele disse.

Fiz como ele mandou, rebolando em seu dedo como fazia em seu membro, fechando meus olhos enquanto ele enfiava um segundo; minhas mãos seguravam seu pau, que flácido depois da gozada, agora voltava a crescer entre meus dedos. De repente, ele parou os movimentos com os dedos e segurou minha mão com força, me impedindo de continuar a masturbá-lo; ele olhou sério em meus olhos.

— Eu aceito o desafio — ele disse, sorrindo. — Mas você precisa fazer um também.

— Qualquer coisa — eu disse, quase gemendo.

— Te desafio a dizer que me ama.

Eu abri os olhos, assustado com a proposta, e o encarei por alguns segundos. Eu conseguia ver o prazer em seus olhos, a forma perfeita que ele havia encontrado de se vingar de mim; eu me curvei, tirando seus dedos de dentro de mim, abri suas pernas e coloquei seu membro completamente em minha boca. Eu não precisava dizer mais nada, aquele já era um eu te amo suficiente.


End file.
